Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) semiconductor devices that are widely used as light sources. Compared to conventional incandescent light lamps of fluorescent light tubes, light-emitting diodes have lower power consumption and longer lifetime, hence they gradually replace the conventional light sources and are applied to various fields such as traffic lights, back light modules, street lighting, and medical equipment.
As the demand for the brightness of light-emitting diodes is getting higher as the applications and developments evolve, it is a common goal for LED industry to make efforts to increase luminescence efficiency and brightness.
FIG. 14 shows a conventional LED package 300 of a semiconductor lighting device comprising the semiconductor LED chip 2 encapsulated in the encapsulation 1, wherein the semiconductor LED chip 2 comprises a p-n junction 3, and the encapsulation 1 is usually made of thermosetting material, such as epoxy, or thermoplastic material. The semiconductor LED chip 2 is connected to two conductive fames 5, 6 by a wire 4. The epoxy-encapsulated LED can only work in a low temperature environment since degradation of epoxy can occur at high temperature. Besides, epoxy has high thermal resistance, providing the semiconductor LED chip 2, as shown in FIG. 14, a high resistance to heat dissipation, thus limiting the conventional LED package 300 to work at low power level.